1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tabletop, and more particularly to one having multiple indoor game layouts.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide the tabletop of a table with a specific indoor game layout for entertainment purposes. The known game tables, however, permit the user to play only a limited number of indoor games thereon. In order to have more choices, a variety of game tables with different indoor game layouts are needed in a game room to satisfy people in the same and to provide diverse entertainment. For a small-sized game room, the space for the game tables and hence the number of the game tables, is limited, thereby reducing the practical use and benefits of the game room. For a house with no game room, only one game table is usually allowed in the living room and thus, only a small number of indoor games can be played thereon.